I want to try something
by Love of GLEEK
Summary: Kurt wants to try something new with his boyfriend. Another in the boypussy series.
1. Chapter 1

_**I want to try something.**_

_Sequel to let's give it a try_

So I had a small request on the last fic so here you go **xXkawaii-chanXx**, this is a little thing for you.

…

Puck could admit to himself and to Kurt that he enjoyed the other mans inexperience, it made him feel great to know he was the one teaching his boyfriend new ways to enjoy his body. But when Kurt had said he wanted to try something he had been a bit skeptical. Not because he doubted his boyfriend, but because Kurt was so shy about his own body, he was getting better though, he'd began wearing things that showed off his surprisingly toned chest and arms as well as his tantalizing skinny jeans.

But that one thing uttered in his ear during glee is why he and Kurt were now sprawled out on Kurt's bed, with the door locked and soft music playing. The rest of the family was out, as they often were when Puck came round and they had the intention of having sex, he was sure Kurt engineered it that way, but he didn't question it, after all it was nice to have the place to themselves so they could be as loud as they wanted.

Kurt's room had started to get a bit more colour in it, just small things, the odd photo of the glee club and one he'd spotted of the two of them just before their 4 month anniversary, when he'd shown Kurt how much he appreciated Kurt's body. It had the pair of them smiling during a practice session when they hadn't known that Mercedes had take a photo, but she had given Kurt a copy anyway.

"So what was it you wanted to try?" Puck asked sat next to Kurt on the bed, his arm tight around the smaller boy's waist and Kurt's head on his shoulder.

"Well, promise not to laugh?" he asked, Puck still found it adorable, although he'd never say that out loud, that Kurt was still shy about his sexual prowess.

"Of course I won't laugh babe." Puck said seriously.

"Well everything we have been doing is usually with you wanting me to get more comfortable with my pussy, and it's not that I don't like it, but I realized I haven't really reciprocated." Kurt said nd he held up his hand when Puck tried to tell him that he didn't have to.

"But I wanted to try doing something for you. Can I?" he asked his eyes large and hopeful and it would take a much stronger man than Puck to resist, so he nodded silently.

Kurt's smile lit up the room and the smaller boy leant forward to start kissing him passionately, those plump lips that he adored trailed over his mouth and slowly, teasingly slid down his neck, leaving a small trail of wet bite marks all the way to his collar bone. Kurt had probably left tiny little bruises there like he was marking his territory, which to be honest was hot, he didn't mind being covered in bite marks, after all it was fun to get them in the first place.

Kurt tugged at his t-shirt and Puck obliged in lifting it up and off, tossing it to the floor as Kurt pushed him back to sprawl out across the bed, he had gotten more confident and that was a relief, because he didn't want to feel like he had to keep pushing Kurt to get him to try anything.

Kurt moaned as Puck's fingers travelled into his hair, messing it up and caressing the back of Kurt's neck, fingers tracing his cheeks and caressing, encouraging.

"Get your pants off." Kurt said a little breathless.

Puck obliged him without hesitation, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them off his hips, tossing his socks away as well, he went commando all the time so he didn't have to take anything else out, his cock jutted up towards his toned stomach, glistening with precum and red.

Kurt licked his lips, one of his small hands wrapping around Puck's huge cock, barely able to get his fingers to touch around the other boys flesh. He leant forwards and Puck just watched as Kurt's mouth opened and took the head of his cock in. He moaned loudly, Kurt's wet tongue pressed against the tip of his cock and closed his mouth around the head and breathing through his nose he began sucking on it enthusiastically. He hadn't even thought about this to be honest, when Kurt had been afraid to take their relationship beyond making out he hadn't pushed, since then he'd just been trying to get Kurt to enjoy his body and he hadn't even thought about blow jobs, beyond the one he'd given Kurt.

Kurt's mouth was nirvana, warm and wet, Puck had to physically keep himself from thrusting into Kurt's mouth, he watched as Kurt ever so slowly, slipped more of his cock between his lips and down his throat. Kurt chocked slightly as Puck's cock hit his gag reflex and he had to pull off breathing harshly.

"Hey, easy there babe." Puck said running his hand across Kurt's still covered shoulders.

"I thought I could take more." Kurt muttered with a pout.

"Well it's just practice, its okay." Puck said before he pulled of Kurt's top, not even bothering to fold it as he tossed it odd to the side and grabbed Kurt's denim covered hips, pulling him forward so he could remove those as well. Slipping the fabric down Kurt's legs, taking the other teen's boxer briefs with it, showing off his pale toned skin. Now both naked they fell back onto the bed.

"I want to try again." Kurt said simply, Puck smiled at him and nodded relaxing back into the pillows as Kurt headed back to his big cock. His mouth taking just over half of it in and he wrapped his hand tightly round the part his mouth couldn't reach. He bobbed up and down enthusiastically, sucking noisily on Puck's hard rod.

"Fuck babe, your mouths fantastic." He panted running his hands through Kurt's hair. He could feel Kurt smile around his cock, it was fantastic.

Kurt bobbed up and down, keeping his hand moving in sync with his head movements. He pulled back when he felt Puck pull at his hair. "Am I doing something wrong?" Kurt asked as he sat up on his knees and Puck chuckled weakly.

"No, not at all babe, but I don't want to cum that soon." Noah pulled him close and they shared a deep kiss.

"Now how about I repay you for that?" Puck asked pushing Kurt onto his back.

Kurt smiled at him, "you don't have to, I just wanted to try." He replied.

"Well I want to, so lay back and enjoy." Puck said taking Kurt's own cock in his mouth and Kurt moaned loudly as the heat encased his flesh. Puck's fingers weren't idle, they were gently caressing his pussy and giving him that dual sensation he was beginning to love.

"Noah, so good." Kurt moaned his hands rubbing across Puck's head his back arching as Puck's sucking became stronger. His head bobbing up and down causing Kurt's body to become overwhelmed with sensation.

"Noah, please." He moaned and Noah doubled his efforts and Puck held down Kurt's hips as the smaller teen came forcefully his body taught like a bow string.

Noah lapped up Kurt's cum and licked his lips as he watched Kurt pant for breath and come down off his high. "You taste fantastic." He complimented kissing Kurt's flushed cheek and pushing the sweaty locks from his beautiful eyes.

Kurt panted loudly wrapping his arms around Noah's neck and drawing him into a deep, hot kiss, his tongue attacking the other males and groaning at the taste of himself on his boyfriends tongue. "I think you taste better with a bit of me mixed in." Kurt replied barely pulling away to flash Puck a sexy smirk.

"Well there is that and I'll agree; now how about we enjoy ourselves a bit more." Puck said latching his mouth firmly onto Kurt's collar bone and beginning to give him a hicky of epic proportions and Kurt could feel his cock stiffening again and his pussy becoming thoroughly wet, oh the joys of teenage hormones, they were a truly wonderful thing.

Puck pushed him back down and hovered over him, reaching for the drawer, which now housed a couple of toys, plenty of lube and condoms and even a couple of porn magazines. Kurt had flushed wonderfully when Puck had brought them round for them to flick through.

He pulled out the lube and a condom. "Now, I want you to coat your fingers and open yourself up for me. Let's see how well we've managed to stretch you out so far." Puck said with a slightly devious smirk on his face as he picked up one of Kurt's delicate hands and coated the whole thing in lube, he then guided it to the smaller teens pussy and coaxed the first finger in and as Kurt began slowly thrusting he grabbed his cock and started jerking as he watched his boyfriend fingering himself.

Kurt slowly thrust his finger in and out before slipping a second in easily, he let out a little sigh and a gentle moan and Puck brought his free hand up to grab Kurt's cock and he jerked them both in time with Kurt's shallow thrusts, Kurt soon had four fingers in his pussy and was pumping them steadily.

"Wow, look at that babe, wide open for me aren't you? What should we do about that?" he asked with a teasing smile and leaning down to kiss those pouting lips and devour the taste of his boyfriend.

Kurt looked up at him and smiled slightly, he'd gotten used to having his pussy pounded almost as hard as his ass and it was always a joy to wake up and realized that his boyfriend loved him.

"No answer, how about I just enjoy tasting you more, or would you prefer to taste me?" Noah asked, his fingers rubbing Kurt's clit gently, Kurt had been surprised he had a clit, let alone how much pleasure he got from it.

"Can't we just taste each other?" Kurt asked.

"Sure." Puck smirked; he'd finally get to try something with his boyfriend that he'd wanted to try for weeks. He pulled Kurt above him and coaxed him to turn around, so his gorgeous ass was by Puck's head and Puck's cock was displayed right in front of his eyes.

"So, let's just take it steady, breath through your nose and don't worry about it." Noah instructed as he swiped his tongue across the head of Kurt's cock, dangling temptingly in front of him. Kurt moaned deeply before collecting himself and taking the head of Puck's cock into his mouth trying desperately to make his boyfriend feel as good as he was feeling.

Puck moaned happily and moved to begin lapping at Kurt's pussy, he'd never done this with his boyfriend before and to be frank, he hadn't done it with many women either, but he lapped at Kurt's clit and fondled the smaller teens balls as Kurt seemed to double his efforts of sucking Puck's cock around a flurry of noise, mainly consisting of moans, whimpers and Puck's own name.

The pair of them used their tongues, mouths, fingers and voices to work the other in to a state of frenzy as they were both poised on the precipice of pleasurable orgasm. Puck wanted Kurt to cum first, since he'd found he could usually get one orgasm from him first, swiftly followed by another. He doubled his efforts lapping at Kurt's pussy and he smirked as Kurt let out that telling moan, the deep one that seemed to come from the depths of his throat as his pussy gushed its fluids and the teen struggled to stay upright.

"Next one together alright?" Puck asked gently stroking Kurt's angry red cock as Kurt did te same to his own impressive erection.

"Yeah, but soon, so close." Kurt panted and they both began jerking each other off as enthusiastically as their tired muscles could manage. Puck's hips canted as Kurt's balls drew up towards his body and they both came with an exceptionally loud yell.

Puck helped Kurt roll off of him and they both lay on the rumpled sheets their chest rising and falling erratically as they both came down from their orgasm induced high.

"So, I think I need to practice more." Kurt said as he regained his breath, Noah let out a laugh and moved to kiss him. "Well I'll happily let you." He replied as the crawled under the sheets to enjoy the feel of each other's naked bodies till morning.

…

So that took longer to write than I thought, but as I said in my last fic, I've been working a lot, so apologies, there will be another fic to this series, but I have no clue when. But please review with any possible suggestions, and for any readers of my 'my boy' fics, please vote on the poll on my profile.

-Gleek-


	2. Authors note

So for those who don't know about the apparent cull of fics here, just wanted to mention my fics if they do get removed will be available on scarves and coffee and my own website, which while still a work in progress is going to be available to house my fics and if anyone needs some space I could probably house your fics there temporarily too.

But my site is loveofgleek. yolasite just remove the spaces, as I said still a WIP, hopefully it won't be needed but they'll be there anyway.

~Gleek x


End file.
